Specific Guns
' GJALLARHORN' Caster Level: '''12th '''Price: '''22,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +3 enchantment A powerful and loud horn sounded to herald the arrival of brave soldiers and warriors for battle. Often associated with the god Heimdallr. The Gjallarhorn is a +2 Thundering Pistol. All damage dealt by a Gjallarhorn is sonic damage. Whenever you land a critical hit against a creature with this weapon, all enemies within 30 feet of the creature that was struck as well as the creature struck must make a DC: 28 will saving throw or be shaken for the duration of the encounter. All allies within that area subsequently gain the effects of a bless spell for the duration of the encounter. Once per day as a standard action, you can summon 1d6+2 female fighters. These fighters all 5th level, possess a +1 spear, and the Start Dash and Assault attack evilities. These creatures also have a fly speed of 60 with good maneuverability and last for 1 minute or until slain. If you use this ability and destroy the gun when activating it, you can also summon the fighters as well as 1 Kill Rider. This Kill Rider is 10th level Dark Knight and 10th level Kill rider, making it a 20th level having Reincarnated once previously as a Samurai. This monster possesses a +5 shocking burst monster weapon of some sort. Doing this of course completely destroys the weapon. ' COSMO GUN' Caster Level: '''4th '''Price: '''4,500 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +1 enchantment A Laser gun from the predicted future of a bygone era. The Cosmo Gun is a +1 Pistol. The Pistol uses batteries as a remote or a drill instead of ammunition. The damage dealt from the gun is Force damage instead of the usual damage. 3 times per day you can cause a creature struck by this gun to make a DC: 25 fortitude saving throw or be stunned for 1 round. If you possess the space detective feat you gain a +4 bonus to perception checks while wielding this weapon. ' DIRTY BOY' Caster Level: '''5th '''Price: '''22,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +3 enchantment A gun from the prohibition era that seems to still be popular these days. The Dirty Boy is a +2 Gangster Chain Gun. The Dirty boy can be wielded one handed unlike normal chain guns, and is considered a light firearm. The save DC for using the area attack of a Dirty boy increases by +4. Finally, the save DC for the gangster effect is increased to 25 instead of the usual save DC. ' BUGLE M13' Caster Level: '''8th '''Price: '''22,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +3 enchantment A blunderbuss that fires pure sonic energy. Not sure how it works, but I know how it hurts. The Bugle M13 is a +2 Thundering Shotgun. All damage dealt with the Bugke M13 is sonic damage. While wielding the Bugle M13, all sonic damage you deal gains +1 damage per damage dice, and saving throws against attacks that deal sonic damage increase by +2. ' CURRY' Caster Level: '''10th '''Price: '''23,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +3 enchantment Some delicious curry that is a gun for some reason. Curry is a +2 Flaming burst Revolver. Curry does not take amunition, Curry only takes curry. Each kind of curry grants this gun one shot for every minute it lasts. 6 times per day when you strike an enemy, you can force them to make a will saving throw DC 29 or be effected by 1 of the following. Stunned, Paralyzed, effected by Bestow Curse, Nauseated, Dazed, or knocked prone. These all last for 1 round. Alternatively you can select two of these effects, each of which last 2 rounds. Staggered, Dazzled, or sickened. You can consume the curry within the gun as a swift action. This grants you the effects of the curry for the remainder of it's duration, subtracting rounds fired through the weapon. Curry placed in this gun does not age. ' MEGAPHONE' Caster Level: '''9th '''Price: '''13,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +2 enchantment Used to get attention and make loud noises. Often seen on old movie sets. The megaphone is a +1 Thundering Pistol. All damage dealt with the megaphone is sonic damage. The Megaphone uses batteries like a drill or remote instead of bullets. While wielding this gun, you can use the spell shout 6 times per day with a save DC of 22, or the spell Greater shout twice per day with a save DC of 31. While you are in possession of this weapon, your leadership score is treated as 4 higher. ' ABSOLUTION' Caster Level: '''15th '''Price: '''80,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +6 Enchantment Absolution is absolute. A powerful gun that channels within it the power of Law. It relieves those it slays of it's sins. Absolution is a +2 Holy Axiomatic Revolver. While wielding Absolution, you gain a +4 bonus to armor class against creatures with chaotic or evil alignments. Creatures known to carry great sins with them (Such as Vampires with their gluttony and lust for blood) or creatures with levels in the sinner monk archetype also are protected from with this bonus. Creatures such as that whom are struck by bullets from this gun take an additional 2d6 damage and their damage reduction is lowered by 10. This gun can create the effects of a mark of justice spell 4 times per day with a save DC of 38. This can be applied to a single shot from this weapon by taking a swift action as you fire as a standard action. This gun can cast an atonement spell as a 20th level caster 7 times. Once used, this can never be restored. A creature can only ever gain the effects of an absolution's atonement once. ' ' ' WAVE PARTICLE SHOT' Price: '''10,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +4 Enchantment A Miniature battleship with a trigger, The Wave particle Shot is a powerful weapon used to take down vehicles. The Wave particle Shot is a +3 Construct bane Bazooka. While wielding this weapon, you gain a +8 bonus to swim checks, and blindsight out to 30 feet. Damage dealt by the Wave Particle Shot is Force damage. Damage dealt to objects or vehicles with this weapon is doubled and the construct bane applies to it. Once per day as a standard action, you can transform this into a Warship as described in Ultimate Combat. The cannons of this ship deal the damage of this weapon. This ship remains as a ship for 24 hours or until you transform it back into it's gun form. ' HAND OF GLORY' Price: '''6,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +2 Enchantment A powerful pair of gauntlets that when combined become a powerful energy blaster. The Hand of Glory is a +2 Makai Cannon. This Makai Cannon's base damage is 4d8 and takes two hands to wield but is also treated as a gauntlet. It's range is 30 feet and like other firearms, is a touch attack while within that first increment. While equipped with the Hand of glory, you can use Close/Monk techniques with it as if it were a fist/gauntlet. While equipped with this weapon you can cast the spell Magic Missile as a swift action 6 times per day as if you were a 16th level caster. While the Hand of Glory is equipped, you gain a +8 bonus to disable device checks. ' ' DEMIURGE Price: '''65,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +5 Enchantment A weapon that may have been used in the creation of the material world. Though it is unknown if it actually was, what is known as that it's good at taking it apart. Demiurge is a +3 Bane Pistol. The Demiurge possesses a bane effect that applies to every creature type, however it cannot ever apply to an incorporeal creature. Regardless of any bonuses or enchantments you gain, the Demiurge can never deal damage to incorporeal creatures. While wielding the Demiurge you gain a +10 bonus to all craft checks and cut the time for crafting mundane objects in half. Twice per day you can cast make whole as if a 20th level caster. While Wielding the gun, you add the Summon Monster, Summon Dragon, and Summon Nature's Ally spells to the list of spells you can cast, or to the list of techniques you can perform. ' TITANIA' Price: '''18,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +3 Enchantment A gun wielded by nature hunters to destroy fey and fairy folk. Titania is a +2 cold iron Fey bane Revolver. While wielding the Titania, you add your Charisma modifier to your saving throws as a deflection bonus. In addition, all ammunition placed in this weapon is treated as if it were cold iron when fired. Finally, you can cast the spell fly on yourself 3 times per day as if from a 11th level caster. ' CRUSADE' Cost: '240,990 gp '''Creation: Cl 18, Craft magical arms and armor, '[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/blindness-deafness blindness/deafness], [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/daylight daylight], [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/f/flare flare], [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/h/holy-smite holy smite], creator must be a good aligned angel, 120,495 hl This +2 Holy cold iron Revolver becomes a +5 [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic-items/magic-weapons/magic-weapon-special-abilities/holy holy] Glorious cold iron Revolver in the hands of a paladin. The Revolver is also treated as a holy symbol for the purpose of focusing divine magic. When wielded by a paladin, this sacred weapon provides a +4 bonus to armor class to the wielder and any ally adjacent to the wielder. The Glorious effect of this weapon has a DC equal to 13+the enhancement modifier of the weapon+ The Charisma modifier of it's wielder. It also enables the paladin to use greater [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/dispel-magic dispel magic] (once per round as a standard action) at the class level of the paladin. Finally, once per day when the paladin makes a full attack, it ignores any insight, dodge, armor, natural armor, or deflection bonuses to armor class for it's first attack. 6 times per day while wielding this weapon you can choose for it to become a searing ray spell, meaning that for 1 round the damage the weapon deals is the same as that of a searing ray spell. ' ' ''' PANZER BLASTER Price: '''7,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +2 Enchantment A Grenade Launcher built to take down Tanks... or was it built to be put ON tanks? I forget. A Panzer Blaster is a +2 Rifle. A Panzer Blaster has 3 slots for grenades to be loaded into it. These grenades can be any sort of splash weapon, or an alchemist's bomb and can be used as a swift action when making a full attack with the Grenade Launcher. It can also be used by it's self as a standard action, applying any of the bonuses or enchantments the grenade launcher has to the splash weapon. By taking all 3 slots you can also place a bazooka shell in the chamber instead. ' ELECTRIC PULSE' Price: '''18,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +4 Enchantment A small machine that emits electrical discharges. The Electric Pulse is a +2 Shocking Burst Remote. This remote has a range of 60 feet. All damage dealt by this is electricity damage. This weapon works like a bane weapon when used against cyborgs and robots. When you land a critical hit on such a creature the creature must make a will saving throw DC: 22 or be effected by a lesser confusion spell. Once per day you can take a full round action and drain your battery completely to cause robots and cyborgs in a 30 foot burst around you to be effected by a confusion spell. The save DC is 25. ' TECHNICAL SHOOTER' Price: '''25,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +5 Enchantment An interesting weapon built for perfect accuracy. The Technical shooter is a +2 Greater Designating Pistol. If you take a full round action to line up a shot, you can make a single attack roll. This attack is modified by the true strike spell and you double your range increments for the attack. Three times per day you can cast a True Strike spell as a swift action. ' BLACK BALL' Price: '''19,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +2 Enchantment A dark chalice holding a being of pure energy within. The Black Ball is a +2 Pistol. This pistol is also treated as a box weapon and deals disintegration damage. The Black ball also shines like a torch out to 30 feet. When wielding this gun, You gain a +6 bonus to Perception checks and also possess Blindsight out to 60 feet. Once per day while holding the Black Ball you can gain the effects of a Fiery body spell as if by a 16th level caster. ' ENERGY CANNON' Price: '''19,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +5 Enchantment The Energy Cannon is a laser weapon that fits over your hand. Energy Cannon is a +2 Huntsman Pistol. The Energy Cannon is a powerful weapon with multiple settings used to defeat different enemies. The Energy cannon fits over your hand and you cannot use that hand to hold objects while this is equipped. This gun uses a battery like a drill or remote instead of ammunititon. The base damage dealt by this weapon is disintegration damage. It also has a slot on the top where it can accept a gem stone. This gem can be a weapon gem, and the gem placed here does not apply to the total enhancement bonus of the weapon. This weapon also possesses 3 slots to place small objects, placing these objects allows them to be fired from the weapon, applying the enhancements to the attack rolls. This can be used with small items such as an Alchemist's fire, or tanglefoot bag. Some of the items grant additional effects so long as they are equipped. Switching them is a swift action. the save DC for any effects the weapon grants is 32.